


Temptation of the Moon

by NerdyWarrior



Series: Artemis just wants to exist, ok? [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyWarrior/pseuds/NerdyWarrior
Summary: In a world filled with magic, all Y/N wanted to do was live peacefully with her found family, The Sleepy Bois. Of course, a certain green man and his friends decided to crash that, Literally--
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Artemis just wants to exist, ok? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039134
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Temptation of the Moon

Y/N: Your Name  
Y/L/N: Your Last Name

H/C: Hair Color

H/L: Hair Length

E/C: Eye Color

S/C: Skin Color

P/N: Pet Name  
Hi there!!! So I currently am writing another story as well!! That one is more on you're also a streamer side. This one was just so I could indulge in my fantasy rantings!! So without further ado, lemme introduce you to Temptation of The Moon.  
Magic is an interesting topic when you think about it. It resides in most of the population, whether it be as small as increased IQ above the highest normal range, or as large as being a different species. Sometimes, it could even turn someone into a god. It all depended on the person.  
To be fair, Y/N Y/L/N didn't really care. She's had magic since she was young, enough that she was categorized as a witch. At least, that's what her found family thought. The boys she had found when she ran from that awful house never learned that she had more power than she claimed. So when her and those three boys found two abandoned infants, left to die due to the hybrid features they bared, she took the liberty of protecting them. At the age of six, she felt the first motherly instincts take place. It only grew as the years passed, her and the three boys she treated as brothers and a father raising the infants. Now, at age 23, Y/N was perfectly happy in the small coven she had, brewing healing potions. She always knew she had a warm home to return to, with the sound of her "father" scolding her brothers for teasing her sons. Of course, that all changed when a group of men showed up. Specifically the one in the green cloak and white mask who broke into her home to randomly challenge her and her younger brother, claiming they were "Gods he had yet to fight."  
She couldn't get a break, could she?  
(Also, I have a discord server for this story and the other!! If you join you get the chance to help me decide certain things in the story, and if you decide to draw art for it I feature it in the story and give you promotions!! It's also where we can play games and just vibe!!)  
(discord.gg/gSPNsy596y)  
(That's it for now!! I'mma get the first chapter out soon!!)


End file.
